1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to motor vehicle mirror assemblies and more specifically it relates to an alignment device for a trailer hitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous motor vehicle mirror assemblies have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,542,456 to Huge; 3,858,966 to Lowell, Jr.; 4,441,682 to Su; 4,747,679 to Beach, Jr.; 4,905,376 to Neeley and 5,180,182 to Haworth all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.